


In the Halls of Garreg Mach

by Verastophilis



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Developing Friendships, F/M, Mostly Canon Compliant, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), romantic undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verastophilis/pseuds/Verastophilis
Summary: A short drabble featuring Hubert and Bernadetta after their C support.
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley & Hubert von Vestra, Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 28





	In the Halls of Garreg Mach

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic for Hubernie Halloween Week - Day 1: Stalker

Bernadetta made a sharp left down the hallways, which looked so much wider and emptier at night. The large pillars that connected to the ceilings echoed her heavy footsteps as she hurried to her destination. She had made her way down to the library where the other students would have long been gone. The waxing crescent moon hung milky in the sky, Bernadetta’s heartbeat quickening once she realized that she was out in the open and basking in its eerie light.

She was being watched, and she was sure of it. The creepy, cold feeling that tingled down her spine as she stood there bow-legged and doe-eyed could not be mistaken for any other. When she was young, her naive mind prevented her from such worries. Though her father would have armed guards standing in the shadows, she never paid them any mind. That was until that one incident that changed Bernadetta’s perception on the world forever. 

She recalled it clearly as if it were mere days before, her child self tip-toeing down the halls at night. She had trouble sleeping that night, and if she could just get out to Mother’s garden, she could have endless hours of fun to fall asleep near the hyachinths before the morning sun rose. She saw the vivid colors in the distance, only to be roughly yanked back by her collar.

“Lady Bernadetta. You are aware that your father has forbidden you from leaving your room at night.” The collar clung tight against her windpipe, Bernadetta struggling to breathe as it cut into her skin. As long as she wasn’t dead, no one would care. Mother would simply cover the scrapes with makeup in the morning, assuming they were from Father. She was to be a perfect little girl and a porcelain doll on display. The bruises and scrapes that were inflicted on her by the men in her life were not to be seen by the public eye.

She shook off the intruding memory and started to sprint, trying to shake off the creepy feeling. She was almost there...just a little further….

Her bedroom door was in her sight, she picking up her footsteps a little faster. A figure suddenly stepped out from behind one of the pillars, Bernadetta trying to stop herself before stumbling into them. There was a deep grunt, the person she had run into falling backwards with Bernadetta tumbling over them.

She immediately burst into tears. “Oh no! I’m so sorry, mister--” She paused abruptly once she dared to open her eyes, finding she was perched on top of Hubert. Her thighs straddled his hips, caging herself around him. He looked stunned and dazed, staring up with a disoriented expression. “H-H-H-HUBERT?!” She stammered, frozen in place. “I-I’m so sorry! I swear I was watching where I was going like you told me last time and- and- I tucked my needles away so they wouldn’t poke anyone if I DID run into them! I promise! Please don’t hurt meeeee!” She babbled, Hubert raising his hand to clasp over her mouth.

“ _Be quiet._ ” He ordered. “If any of the knights catch us out here, we’ll surely face their wrath. Especially in...such a position.” His eyes wandered downward to wear she was sitting, Bernadetta realizing quickly that she was still squeezing her knees around his waist. If anyone were to come across them, they would surely…

“Eep! I’m sorry!” She yelped as she quickly stood up and away from him. Hubert slowly got up from the ground, brushing himself off of any dirt. He towered over her, his shadow replicating that cold and creepy feeling that she spent so long trying to get away from. 

“Did...um...I didn’t HURT you, did I?!”

“No, but I did tell you to stop running in the halls at night for a reason.”

“H-huh?! But you said you were worried about the needle!”

“I would have elaborated further, if you wouldn’t have fainted on the spot. I had to carry you back to your room.” He chuckled to himself, folding his arms and squinting deviously. “I’m certain you can imagine the faces of our fellow students as they saw me carrying your seemingly lifeless body back into your room. Since then, they have either assumed that I ruthlessly harmed you or that we are...hmph.” He shook his head, Bernadetta noticing the slightest of pinks on his cheeks. 

Her jaw went agape at the sight. He was...embarrassed? Flustered? About what? What were those students saying about them? Then, she remembered her conversation with Dorothea after that incident. 

* * *

“So...Hubie...um...Honestly Bern, out of everyone...I wouldn’t have imagined you and him...”

“Huh? Hubert? Imagine what? What did he say?!”

“Oh, nothing! We just all saw Hubie carrying you back to your room the other day.” She laughed a bit. “He looked so sweet, cradling you like that. He must have a soft spot for you to go through all that trouble~” 

“Wait! He...Hubert _carried_ me?!”

“You didn’t know? What happened between you two?”

“I-I don’t know! I don’t really...remember much of what happened…”

* * *

Bernadetta was shocked, unsure of what to say to him as he stood in front of her again. She stared forward with an aimless gaze, Hubert raising an eyebrow.

“Please do not faint again. I did not come all the way down here to carry you. I came to talk.”

She shuddered, shaking her head quickly. “No no no no, I won’t! I’m...I’m really sorry!...About...running into you just now!”

“No one is hurt, but I find it irritating that I have to remind you once again to not run in these halls. Though, I’m glad that you’ve secured your sharp objects before doing so. Quite daring of you to be out here so late. If Seteth were to find you, you could face months of detention...or worse.”

“W-worse?!” 

Hubert shrugged and chuckled darkly, sending an additional shiver down her spine. “Oh much worse, I’m sure. The Church is not as benevolent as they seem. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“R-right, well...if that’s the case...th-then I should go back to my room….okay? Okay. I’m going.” She tucked her head down towards her chest and rushed past him in a brisk walk. 

“One more thing, Bernadetta.”

She paused for a moment.

“Y-yes?”

“I left a dish of two-fish saute by your door. For your age, you are quite thin and frail. Lady Edelgard would be most upset if we were to lose you on the battlefield due to your health. In that case, I am encouraging you to eat more. Carrying you was like carrying a bag of pegasus down.” He chuckled softly at the thought. “Goodnight, Bernadetta.” 

She stood there in shock for a moment. Hubert was...taking care of her? He carried her back to her room before, and now he was leaving food by her door when she wasn’t able to make it to the dining hall. She marched back towards her dorm, seeing the plate on the floor. She curled her fingers underneath it, finding that it was still warm. Looking back up, she watched Hubert disappear up the staircase. 

Maybe he wasn’t so terrifying after all.


End file.
